parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Aristotoons
The AristoToons is a ZachKammeyerEntertainment spoof of The AristoCats (1970). Cast: Main: *Thomas O'Malley - Taran (from: The Black Cauldron (1985)) *Duchess - Maid Marian (from: Robin Hood (1973)) *Toulouse - Nelson Muntz (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Marie - Lisa Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Berlioz - Young Bart Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) Recurring: *Frou-Frou - Elephant Matriarch (from: Dumbo (1941)) *Abigail - Kanga (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1966)) *Amelia - Mama Bear (from: The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987, and occasionally since 1989-2002) and The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004)) *Roquefort - SpongeBob SquarePants (from: SpongeBob SquarePants (1999)) *Scat Cat - Robin Hood (from: Robin Hood (1973)) *English Cat - Hokey Wolf (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958)) *Russian Cat - Tony the Tiger (from: Sugar Frosted Flakes Show (1959)) *Italian Cat - Boo-Boo Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960)) *Chinese Cat - Yogi Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960)) *Napoleon - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1966)) *Lafayette - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1966)) *Uncle Waldo - Papa Q. Bear (from: The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987, and occasionally since 1989-2002) and The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004)) *Madame Bonfamille - Marge Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Edgar Balthazar - Homer Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Georges Hautecourt - Abe Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) Minor: *French Milk Truck Driver - Oscar the Grouch (from: Sesame Street (1969)) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Policeman with Black Hair (from: Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964)) *Truck Movers as Themselves *Frog - Robin the Frog (from: The Muppets (1955)) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang as Himself *Cats - Various Characters Chapters: #Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 #Grampa Arrives #Marge Makes a Will #Self-Improvement Lessons #"Scales and Arpeggios"/SpongeBob Stops by for Dinner #Toon-napped #Lost in the Wilderness #Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Taran O'Malley Slayer" #Taran's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #Homer Reveals His Secret to Matriarch #A Narrow Escape for Cartoons/Taran Saves Lisa from Drowning #Meet Kanga and Mama Bear Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper #Uncle Papa Q. Bear #Homer Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #"Everybody Wants to Be a Toon" #Settling Down for the Night/Taran's Offer #Home at Least #SpongeBob Runs For Help #Taran to the Rescue #A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End #End Credits Voice Cast: *Phil Harris: Taran as Thomas O'Malley *Eva Gabor: Maid Marian as Duchess *Gary Dubin: Nelson Muntz as Toulouse *Liz English: Lisa Simpson Marie *Dean Clark: Young Bart Simpson as Berlioz *Sterling Holloway: SpongeBob SquarePants as Roquefort *Louis Prima: Robin Hood as Scat Cat *Lord Tim Hudson: Hokey Wolf as Hit Cat *Paul Winchell: Yogi Bear as Shun Gon *Thurl Ravenscroft: Tony the Tiger as Billy Boss *Pat Buttram: Tigger as Napoleon *George Lindsey: Winnie the Pooh as Lafayette Trivia: *Both Winnie the Pooh and Roquefort were voiced from the early Sterling Holloway (acted 1941-1986). *Both Tigger and Shun Gon were voiced from the late Paul Winchell (acted 1966-1989). *Both Tony the Tiger and Billy Boss were voiced from the early Thurl Ravenscroft (acted 1940-2005). Category:The AristoCats Category:Spoofs Category:The AristoCats Spoofs Category:ZachKammeyerEntertainment